Poison
by FeveredNights
Summary: Lustful emotions run through the veins of young Fiona Belli. She finds herself being drawn to the demonic angel that is Daniella. She wants to stop this flood of desire that wrecks her entire body but instead sucumbs to her impulses. I suck at summaries


It was a cold motionless night. The crisp autumn air stood as still as the golden leaves that hung meaninglessly from the old elm trees outside. The moon was whole and spread an exotic light across the grounds of the old mansion. And I swear if you listened close enough you could here the small scuttle of cockroaches through the walls, across the floor, in the musky pillow that my head was rested on. The demons of this place, of myself kept me awake. Dark shadows crossed over the stone walls before me, I watched them feverishly from the old bed. I don't know if they were really there. Perhaps it was delusion over coming my already wrecked state of mind.

I could feel fear pulsating through my body. I didn't want her to come in here. That woman. The woman who was perfect in every physical way. But oh so utterly disturbed in the head. Her lips and skin so pale, she seemed to emit a kind of glow that just beckoned me to touch. While her eyes alone had the ability to drive anybody crazy with a lusty, passionate, desire and need for her. A need for her to take you, body and soul. Her hands would be beautiful if not for the cuts covering and blood caked onto them, though she doesn't seem to mind. She carries around a torturous piece of glass and if you look carefully enough you can see it slicing into those hands, a small stream of thick blood tracing down its exterior.

Oh yes she frightens me, not just for that chaos that utterly rapes her body, but more because I'm scared of the feelings that rip through my insides when I merely look at her. I've become a complete basket case...

One night she came in my room. Terrified I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Loving the way the sound of her heels clicked against the stone floors. Through the darkness she had come to me. My body tensed as she had stood over me, staring at me. Like a need for me raked through her. Out of no where her fingers softly ran across my face, touching and caressing it. I let out a sharp outtake of breath, wanting to move into her touches. Wishing for them to become more severe, more sexy, more of everything I needed from that demonic goddess. Her hands had slowly drifted downward. Barley running themselves over my breasts and down towards my stomach. My heart felt like it was going to burst and my body was becoming hot against her cool, soft fingers. And then something curious and utterly painful happened. I felt her fingers digging harshly into the flesh just below my belly button. I shot up out of sheer surprise. Pretending to be scared I had backed away.

The rest of the night was history. I spent it in a false pretense of panic, running away from her while the clicks of her heels chased after me.

Now as I lay here I wish for those heated movements she had made to me, replay. I turn my head to the side so as to have a clear view out the window. To gaze upon the haunted grounds outside. I am living in a nightmare, Hewie as well. He softly begins to whine from the foot of the mattress. Sitting up, I lean over the small dog and beckon him to get up. Removing myself from the bed I gasp as the cold stones below my feet send goose flesh running across my body. Hewie hops off and follows my closely to the door. My hand clasps the thick iron handle. I tug the heavy door open to be greeted by a rush of frigid air. My breath now visible as I release the air from my lungs into nights majestic darkness. The white coated dog makes his way outside and down the stairs. I turn back to bed, shutting the door silently behind me. Before climbing back in I remove my skirt, boots and shirt so that only a laced black bra and panties cling to my body. Letting down my hair I make my way underneath the covers while the noise of cockroaches lull's me to sleep.

That night the sound of clicking high heels awakened me. I tightly shut my eyes, heart pounding furiously in my chest, *click* *click* *click* ..... *creeeeaaaaaakkkkk*.... *click* *click* *click* *click*, oh god she's the room. My breath begins an erotic pattern as I felt her presence lingering next to me. Then it happens again. Her hands run across my face, this time I don't hesitate before leaning into her touches. I feel her stop. My heart seems to skip a beat. Then as if deciding I was still asleep she resumes. I feel her hands move down to my bare right shoulder before she begins tracing my collarbone. The next thing I know her mouth is on my neck sampling a part of my skin with her tongue. A moan escapes my lips as she begins to kiss different parts of my neck. There was no denying I was awake now so I chance a glance at her through my clouded eyes. Clouded with lust. She is as beautiful as ever, the glow of the moon outlining her pale skin, like she is an angel. I want to taste her so badly, I can feel the need tearing through my every being. Her grey eyes stare harshly into my blue ones. The she smiles. Wicked. Perfectly white teeth show off, her tongue flicks out and runs itself slowly over her pale lips. She climbs on top of me and I cant restrain myself, it was too much. I lean upward crushing her mouth with mine while my hands run themselves over her thin waist and up into her soft hair. The kiss is fiery and fierce. We move with each other the knock of our teeth, the taste of her sweet saliva the wet pleasure of her tongue running itself over mine. I don't know how long it lasted before she pulls away, a string of saliva still connecting us. Something about our actions must have clicked in her mind because she left me then. I watch her go, but she doesn't look back at me, not once.

My body aches to be with her again. Sighing deeply I roll over in the blankets replaying every heated moment. I need her, to be with her, to be inside her. Removing myself once again from the creaking old bed I make my way out into the candle lit hallways to find the reason why she had left me.

**_Thats it for now folks. Read and Review. I need ideas for the next chapter and its not going to happen without you bloody people...._**


End file.
